


Merry Krampmas!

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas in Hell, F/F, Fluff in Hell, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Stay Tuned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Merry Krampmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Krampmas has arrived and Charlie was very happy. Vaggie had long ago given up on correcting her it was Christmas. It would be weird to call it _Christ_ mas here in Hell. Charlie had apparently learned of the holiday some decades ago and fell in love with it, because of course she did. While she didn't celebrate the holiday to commemorate the birth of Jesus Christ, for obvious reasons, she did so because it brought family and friends together.

Unfortunately, Lucifer and Lilith didn't share Charlie's enthusiasm about the holiday, although Lilith did play along occasionally. Charlie hardly had any friends growing up because of her optimism, so she only had Razzle and Dazzle to keep her company for Krampmas. Then, Vaggie came into her life and now they have the Happy Hotel to share in the holiday. Everyone in the hotel was surprisingly opened to the idea. That or they just want an excuse to drink eggnog.

"Is this good, Ms. Charlie?" Niffty asked, standing on a latter near a tall, green tree covered in decorations, putting a well folded bow on top. She wore a green skirt with designs of ornaments and candy canes circling around it.

"It looks great, Niffty." Charlie said, giving the little cyclops a thumbs up. The Princess of Hell's sweater is red with the word 'Krampus' on it and she has a pair of plastic horns in her hair and she wore a necklace of fairy lights. Somehow, Charlie confused Krampus for Santa Claus and that the entity would give good demons presents and bad demons coal. No one had the heart to tell her of that oddity.

Charlie makes her way to the kitchen. "How is the baking going?"

"Splendidly, Princess." Cath said as she takes out freshly baked cookies from the oven. Her wife, Sìth, sat at the island table making garlands out of popcorn and chestnuts. The pair and their infant daughter, Killakee, arrived at the hotel for Krampmas. Charlie explained the holiday to Cath and the latter thought it was a cute celebration. Sìth, like everyone else, thought it was weird but played along for the sake of her family.

"Please, we've been through this. Call me Charlie." Charlie insisted.

"Oh, sorry. Heh-heh. I'm just so excited!" Cath, after putting the tray on the counter, bounced on her feet, making the bells around her neck jingle. Sìth, who has been frustrated with putting the popcorn on the string, smiled at her Cathy fondly. She resumes her work, significantly less agitated now.

"Me too." Charlie gushed, joining Cath in her squee.

Vaggie approaches her girlfriend. "Things are looking good. Thankfully." The moth demon wore a Christmas tree themed dress.

"That's good to hear." Charlie beamed. "How's Killakee?"

Vaggie smirked.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Killakee sat between Fat Nuggets and Jazz watching Angel and Cherri performing. Don't worry, it's clean. The pair were singing and dancing to the Krampmas version of 'All I Want for Christmas Is You', sung by Mimzy herself.

"How was that, Killa?" Angel asked after they were finished. Little Killakee clapped and cooed at the two and Fat Nuggets and Jazz oinked/barked respectively. Angel picks up the infant. "I'd knew you'd like it." Angel wore a sweater that says 'Krampus' Favorite Hoe' and Cherri's is 'Krampus Baby'. Mimzy wore a more formfitting red dress with white tuffs, shaping her full-figured body. There is a long green feather in her hair.

"Shit, of course it's good when it's the two of us." Cherri said. "Buuut, you could join us next time." She pokes Killakee in her belly, making the baby giggle. "I'll be honest, Angie, I thought all this was a bit screwy." The bomber makes a cuckoo sign. "But, it's actually really fun to just hangout like this."

"Heh, yeah, I thought that too." Angel said. He goes to sit on a couch and Cherri joins him. "But, it kinda brings back some memories."

"Yeah, me too." Cherri said.

"Me three, honey." Mimzy said.

"Did you and your folks had any Christmas traditions?" Angel asked, absently tickling Killakee.

"What brought that up?" Cherri asked.

"Just curious."

Cherri thinks for a moment, leaning her head on the back of the couch. "…I think we'd make sausage balls every year or somethin'." She turns to Mimzy. "What about you?"

"Oh, I remember my mother and I would make homemade gifts for everyone in the neighborhood." Mimzy said. "It was a nice bonding moment for us."

Angel leans in on the cushions. "…I don't really know. It's been so long ago and even then, my family weren't that into the holidays except…" the arachnid grew quiet.

"Angie?"

"Angel, sweetie?"

Angel was quick to shrug it off. "Eh, well, we can make new traditions. Betta late than neva, right?"

"Indeedy!" Alastor exclaimed, appearing behind them.

"Ally!" Mimzy exclaimed, happy.

"Holy shit! You almost made my boobs pop out of my shirt!" Cherri said.

Alastor chuckled. "Apologies, my dear."

"Don't you look festive." Angel commented. The Radio Demon wore a green coat over a red shirt, black trousers, his gloves, and bowtie. Funnily enough, there are fairy lights in his antlers and there is a Rudolf nose over his real one.

"Just feeling the spirit of the holiday." the red stag said as he moseys around the couch. He has his cane in his hand, the shaft of it colored in red and white stripes. Alastor leans close to Killakee. "Wouldn't you agree, little one?" His eyes and fake nose flickered red. Killakee giggles again. Alastor chuckled again and picks her up out of Angel's arms. "Yes, indubitably." He saunters away with the infant, a jazzy 'Jingle Bells' can be heard from the man's radio static.

Mimzy sighs. "It's a wonder he never became a family man."

"…Even after all this time, Al is still a stumper." Angel said to Cherri.

Sìth comes in. "Hey. Charlie said that the eggnog and cookies are ready."

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

"And you're sure there's only 20% of alcohol in this, right?" Vaggie asked Husk.

"Eh." Husk grunted. While Vaggie wanted to be mad at Husk's lackadaisical behavior, she decided to let it slide for the day.

Using a spoon, Charlie gets everyone's attention by tapping her glass of eggnog. "I just want to say that, despite some recent crazy stuff, I'm happy that we were able to come together for this holiday." Charlie grew silent for a moment. "I was never a human being. I've never experienced the things humans would do back on Earth. I didn't even know about other human languages until I heard Vaggie say a curse word in Spanish." There was some chuckling. "I will never have the kind of memories you guys have. Memories of a time gone, but still there. Still a part of who you are, a part of your life. But, I think it's safe to say that this day will always be in my memories. Even long after you guys are redeemed and go to Heaven." Vaggie looked unsure at that before putting back a smile on her face so Charlie doesn't see. The Demon Princess walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Up until now, it was just me and Vaggie. You guys didn't have to do this and yet, here you are. We're all together for Krampmas. And to me, that's the best present I've ever gotten."

"Even better than it was just you and me?" Vaggie asked coyly.

"Yes-no! That time was special for the both of us! What this is, is more of a family thing and—" Charlie stuttered until she finally registered Vaggie's coy grin. Charlie cutely pokes Vaggie's nose. "Why you little cotton headed, Minnie muffin." Charlie and Vaggie stare at eachother in the eyes for a while.

Their moment was interrupted when they see Angel smiling at them.

"What?" Vaggie asked.

"Look up, you two." Cherri said.

Charlie and Vaggie look to see that Angel is holding a mistletoe over them. They glance at him. He shrugged. "Come on, what are ya waiting for?"

The two girlfriends exchanged glances before smiling and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your Christmas tradition if you have one?
> 
> Me and my family do make sausage balls for the holidays. Last year, my cousin made some with the Red Lobster Biscuit Mix and it was delicious!


End file.
